


Someone To Watch Over You

by autographedcat



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autographedcat/pseuds/autographedcat
Summary: This has all happened before, and it will all happen again.  That is the nature of things.





	Someone To Watch Over You

I stood over the crib, staring down at the sleeping infant. I had waited a long time for this moment to come, to finally be manifest again. As I watched, his eyes opened slightly, and he gurgled, as if he were happy to see me.

“Hi there, little guy,” I said softly. “Welcome to the world.”

“Hobbes?”

The voice came from behind me. I was slow to turn around.

“Hello, again,” I said pleasantly. “It’s been a long time.”

I looked at my old charge. He’d grown into quite a respectable young man since I last saw him. Maturity fit him well, but I could still see that mischievous twinkle in his eye, and I knew that his imagination and creativity were still as active as ever.

“You…you disappeared.” He managed at last. “I don’t really remember when, but one day you just weren’t around anymore. Sometimes, I even wondered if you were real.”

“Oh, I’m real. I always was, and I was never that far away. I disappeared because you didn’t need me anymore. That’s the way of it, really. There comes a time when you no longer need my guidance, and I step back and let you find your way on your own.”

He pondered this. He’d become thoughtful, and this pleased me.

“So, are you saying that you’ve come back because I need you again.”

I chuckled, softly. “No. You’re just fine. In fact, you probably won’t see me again after tonight. I’m here because he needs me now, the way you needed me and your father before you.” I glanced at the baby, who seemed to be watching us intently in the glow of the soft nightlight.

“Ah.” There was a hint of regret in his voice, but also an understanding. “Well, I’m glad I got to see you again, just this once, then. I know you’ll take as good care of him…as you did of me.”

“Of course I will, old friend.” I clasped his shoulder and smiled the way only a tiger can.

“Dear?” A voice floated up the stairs.

“In the nursery, dear!” he called softly.

“I should be going then,” I said. “By the way..what’s his name?”

“Calvin. We named him Calvin.”

I slowly faded from his view as his pretty young wife walked in. “Who were you talking to, dear? Were you talking to the baby?”

“No, mostly to myself. I was just thinking about an old friend.” He stared down at the stuffed tiger in his hands, and carefully placed it in the crib next to his son.

They stood there for a while, and watched the baby fall asleep before quietly slipping back down the stairs, leaving me to stand watch, as I have always done.


End file.
